Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head
Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head '''Cristina forteller Meredith at hun er gravid. Meredith må takle den plutselige ankomsten av Dereks kone, Addison. George unngår Alex i frykt og [[Joe]] blir lagt inn for en uvanlig operasjon.''' Sammendrag "'''''For å bli en god kirurg, må du tenke som en kirurg. Følelser blir det søl av. Gjem dem pent bort, og gå inn i et rent, sterilt rom med enkle prosedyrer. Skjær, sy og lukk."''''' Meredith sitter i en [[Joe's bar|bar]] og drikker shots. [[Joe|Bartenderen]] sier hun ser kjent ut og spør om hun har vært der før. Hun sier en gang, og det gikk så fint. Han kjenner det uttrykket, og de kan bety en av to ting, det er enten sjefen eller kjæresten som gjør livet surt. Hun sier begge. "'''''Men noen ganger, vil ikke såret dro ordentlig."''''' Hun sier at kjæresten hennes er sjefen hennes, og det var et problem. Men ikke et så stort problem som at kjæresten min har ei kone. Han gir henne en drink på huset. "'''''Et sår som river opp stingene."''''' Derek spør hva Addison gjør der, hun sier hun skal jobbe med tvilling-tviling-transfusjonen. Izzie tar en titt på Alex sitt øye, han sier da at han har en lysende karriere innen plastisk kirurgi, så han kunne ikke risikere å skade hendene, spesielt ikke på O'Malley. Cristina og George kommer inn, og folk jubler over George, etter at han slo ned Alex. Meredith sier de burde ta en runde med «Dette er mitt fæle liv». Hun sier hun vinner, som vanlig. Cristina sier hun ikke burde utfordre henne. Hun sier at Derek er gift, George blir sjokkert. Han går unna, og da sier Cristina at hun er gravid, så hun vinner. Joe kollapser, og de stormer mot ham, og Cristina sier at kanskje Joe vinner. Ambulansen er på vei, og Meredith sier at sykehuset vil ta noen tester. Meredith spør om Cristina ligger med noen, Cristina syns ikke det er så rart, til om med George har fått seg noe. Joe reiser seg og går mot sykehuset selv. Meredith ber om info av Cristina, og spør hvem det er. Hun sier bare en fyr, og går unna. Meredith følger etter og de møter på George og Izzie. Izzie spør om hun ikke har en date med McDreamy, George sier mere McMarried, Izzie sier McWhat? Meredtih unngår spørsmålene og sier hun ville se Joe. Derek kommer og han sier han trenger operasjon, han sier den basilære pulsåren er som en ballong, subaraknoid blødning, aneurisme. George sier man ikke kan operer noe sånt, Derek sier man kan med en operasjon med stille hjerte. Cristina blir begeistret, Derek gir journalen til Meredith. Hun sier hun er full, og går, George tar den. Izzie hvisker McBastard når han går forbi, Cristina tar journalen og sier hun heier på Mer, men det er snakk om en stille hjerte-operasjon. Meredith går og Derek løper etter henne, hun ber ham forsvinne. Hun blir sint og går, George kommer etter henne. Addison er inne hos Richard og Derek kommer inn, de sitter og ler og snakker, så går hun. Han spør Webber hva hun gjør her, han sier det var en faglig avgjørelse, og ingenting personlig. Derek sier det er personlig for ham. Han sier at Burke er overlege til han er på beina igjen. Cristina står og pugger operasjonsutstyr og Burke kommer inn. Han sier at han har bestilt et bord, hun sier hun må tenke litt. Han går. George og Izzie snakker sammen om Alex. Bailey kommer og gir oppgaver. Yang har utskrivninger, O'Malley har rapporter til rom E19. Grey til henne, så spør hun hvem som hadde vakter i går kveld, slurvete sier hun og gir Alex og Izzie journaler. Bailey sier at Meredith er blitt anmodet. Patricia og Burke går og snakker om oppgavene han har. Hun går og Derek kommer, de snakker litt, Derek sier de er separert, Addison kommer og sier hun beklager avbrytelsen, Meredith kommer, etter at hun anmodet henne. Burke går og så går Derek. Addison ber hun definere TTTS. «Sammenvokste tvillingfostre, sammenvokst med blodlegemer i morkaken, som betyr at en får for mye blod og den andre for lite, farlig for begge. Addison sier til pasienten at TTTS er vanligvis håpløst, men hun er en av få kirurger i verden som vet hvordan man separerer blodlegemer hos fostre. Kvinnen overhører at Addison sier at Meredith har ligget med mannen hennes, og hun liker det ikke. George ber om journalen for E19, han går inn til sjefen. Han begynner å undersøke han, men sjefen stopper ham. Han ber O'Malley om å være «spionen» hans, siden han ligger på et rom, og da vet han ikke hva som foregår. Så går han, O'Malley står på «broen» og overvåker. Derek går forbi og møter Burke i trappen, han skjønner ikke hvorfor han valgte Meredith til Addison. Derek spør om han noen gang har operert med stille-hjerte. Så står han, Burke og Cristina ved Joe, han sier at anuerismen ligger vanskelig til, Burke sier at de senker kroppstemperaturen for å beskytte og stoppe hjertet. Joe blir bekymret over kostnadene, siden han bare er en bareier og ikke har forsikring. George overhører alt. Izzie og Alex snakker om pasienter og Alex vet ikke hvem pasientene er. Alex kaller en pasien tykktarmfyren, og så spør han hvem Monterroso er, han finner ut at det er «borkkdama», Izzie blir irritert, siden han har behandlet dem i en uke, men vet ikke hva de heter. Cristina møter Burke i trappen, han ignorer henne, men spør hva hun vil. Siden hun ikke vil spise middag, ikke møte ham på vaktrommet, og ikke prate. Han kan late som han vet det, men han har ikke nummeret hennes. Hun sier hun ikke vet hva hun vil, han kysser henne, og George ser det. George kommer inn til sjefen, og han spør om han har noe å rapportere. Han sier han ikke har noe, og det har vært en stille dag. Han går. Alex går til Joe, og de snakker. En sykepleier kommer med blomster og sier at hele etasjen har spleiset på den. Han sier han må ut derifra, han har ikke råd, og han kommer til å miste baren. Pasienten med TTTS, spør hva som skal til for å ta en annen kvinnes mann. Hun sier det skjedde med henne, mannen, Jeff, flyttet inn med ei med lange ben og miniskjørt da hun var tre uker på vei. Meredith beklager det med mannen, pasienten spør om hun beklager det med mannen til Dr. Montogmert-Shepherd også. Meredith svarer ikke på spørsmålet. Cristina går inn på Joes rom og hun skynder seg til toalettet og spyr. Hun undersøker ham, og han sier at morgenkvalme må være fælt. Hun ber ham holde kjeft om det. George står utenfor ved de nyfødte og øver seg på hva han skal si til sjefen. Meredith kommer, og de snakker. Han lekker til Meredith og sier han så Burke kysse Cristina. Cristina kommer ut av heisen og Meredith venter. Hun sier at hun advarte henne om å ligge med sjefen, men så gjorde hun det samme. Cristina vil ikke snakke om det, og spør om hun ikke bare kan godta at hun vil holde noe for seg selv. Meredith skjønner ikke hvorfor hun fortalte henne det da, og så går hun. Pasienten med TTTS, snakker om kvinnen med miniskjørt som mannen flyttet inn hos. Burke går til Bailey og spør hvem Dr. McDreamy er, Bailey sier det er henne, hun er høy, kjekk. Hun lener seg og undres over hvor vanskelig det er med vakre kvinner. Burke skjønner at det er Derek. Derek krangler med Addison, og Meredith kommer og sier at laben bekrefter at det vises misdannelser på ultralyden. Så går de. George er hos sjefen og sier at de ikke er noe å rapportere. Men før han går sier han at det er en ting, det er Joe, bartenderen. Addison og Meredith er inne hos kvinnen med TTTS, og Addison forklarer at de har oppdaget noe som kan være starten på hjertefeil hos tvillingene. Og Meredith blir bedt om å reservere en OS. Joe er på vei inn til OS Og han nevner alt Pete må huske på. George kommer ut fra Richard og han sier at de bare operer pasienter, og han føler med ham, men Joes finanser er ikke deres jobb. Joe blir operert og han blir kjølt ned. George sitter i galleriet og sier han prøver å hjelpe Joe. Han spør om Miranda kjenner ham, hun sier ja. «Jeg var den eneste jenta i mitt kull. Jeg kjente ingen og ingen kjente meg, bortsett fra Joe.» George sier han har det, og går ut av galleriet. Julie, pasienten med TTTS, blir operert mens hun er våken. Addison sier hun må gjøre det laparoskopisk, men hun og tvillingene vil ikke kjenne noe. Burke stiller Cristina spørsmål og hun svarer, alle følger spent med når han blir gjort «død». Derek spør om Burke har en Joes historie, Burke sier han først og Derek forteller, Burke sier han ikke har noen, men ville høre hans. George snakker i telefonen og spør om papierene må være inne innen midnatt på operasjonsdagen for å bli vurdert, han takker og legger på. Alex sier han egentlig er grei, og at han og Izzie kunne blitt gode venner. Izzie sier aldri i livet. De sliter litt med tiden på Joes operasjon. George er å snakker med sjefen, og han sier han er død, teknisk, det er forskning, og det er svære greier. Så et eller annet forskningsinstitutt må være interessert. Richard spør om hn vil donere Joes kropp til forskning. Han sier i hvert fall de neste 17 minuttene. Så går George. Det er igjen åtte minutter av tiden Joe kan være «død». Burke sier de må begynne å oppvarme Joe. Derek sier han trenger litt mer tid, han får det til, og de begynner å varme ham opp igjen. Richard snakker med Burke, og sier at de er like. De setter jobben først. Burke er på hvilerommet og Cristina kommer og sier at det er noe av det beste hun har sett. Hun spør om tilbudet fremdeles står ved lag, hun sulter i hjel snart. Han sier det er noe de bør snakke om, hun sier ja. Han sier det er klart, at de må tenke på ryktene, jobbene og alt. Hun spør om han gjør det slutt, og han sier ja. Han ber henne om å ikke ta det personlig. Hun går. George står utenfor sjefens rom, han ber ham komme inn. Han sier han prøvde, men det skjer ting der ute som han ikke kan fortelle. Han sier det ikke spiller noen rolle, ikke så lenge det er en kar som vil gå konkurs fordi han trengte en livreddende operasjon. Han iser han skrev under på det, han ber ham gi det til Patricia, hun vet hva hun må gjøre. George takker sjefen og går. Julie er ferdig etter operasjonen, og Addison sier at babyene har det fint. Addison sier at Dr. Grey kommer tilbake litt senere for å se etter henne, hun sier da at hun ser helst at Dr. Grey ikke er involvert. Hun sier det minner henne om en hun misliker, og som mannen liker svært godt. Hun sier hun sikkert forstår, men hun sier hun ikke gjør det. Hun spør om hun ikke lå med mannen hennes, hun sier at mannen ikke var utro, men hun. Så det er Dr. Grey det går utover, hun sier hun skylder henne en kraftig unnskyldning, så går hun. Meredith er hos [[Dereks campingvogn]] og han forklarer. «En kveld jeg parkerte bilen, låste jeg opp døra, gikk inn og noe føltes annerledes. Ingenting var forandret, alt var som før, men det føltes likevel annerledes. Jeg sto der en stund. Og så visste jeg det. Det hender noen ganger, vanligvis i operasjonssalen, at jeg bare vet hva som kommer til å skje. Så jeg gikk opp. Jeg prøvde å forberede meg på hva jeg ville får se på soverommet. Jeg tråkket på en herrejakke som ikke tilhørte meg. Og alt jeg kjente til tok en helomvending. Jakken som ikke var min, var en jeg kjente igjen. Og jeg visste at det jeg ville få se på soverommet, var ikke bare at kone mi sto i med en annen. Jeg ville få se at kona mi sto i med Mark, som tilfeldigvis var min beste venn. Det er så klisjeaktig, simpelt og skittent og grusomt. Mest grusomt. Jeg dro og flyttet hit.» «Og du møtte meg.» «Og jeg møtte deg.» Hun spør hva hun var, han sier det var som å komme opp etter luft. Det var som å drukne, og hun reddet ham. Hun sier det ikke er nok og går og setter seg i bilen og drar . "'''''Det sies at øvelse gjør mester. Teorien er jo mer du tenker som en kirurg, jo mer blir du som en kirurg. Jo bedre blir du på å holde seg nøytral. Klinisk. Kutt, sy, lukk. Og jo vanskeligere blir det å slå det av.."''''' Joe er våken etter operasjonen og sier han tenkte han ville se det stygge trynet hans i kveld, til Alex. Og spør om han hørte de gode nyhetene. "'''''..å slutte og tenke som en kirurg."''''' Alex roper på O'Malley, han ser spørrende på Izzie, men går til ham. Han sier han hørte hva han gjorde, og han gir Alex en klem. Og Izzie ser det. "'''''Å huske hvordan det er å tenke som et menneske.."''''' Cristina går inn på Joe's, og møter Meredith. Hun sier klinikken har en regel, hun fikk ikke bekreftet timen med mindre hun oppga en kontakt for nødsfall. Noen som kan være der i tilfelle, og hjelpe henne etterpå. Hun sier hun oppga Merediths navn. Det var derfor hun fortale henne det, hun er «kontakten» hennes. Hun sier han dumpet henne, Meredith lener seg mot henne og stryker henne. Hun spør om hun vet det kalles klemming, Mer sier ti stille, hun er «kontakten» hennes. Musikk *"'''All I Need"''' – Firstcom *"'''Breathe"''' - Michelle Branch *"'''Everyday Is a Holiday (With You)"''' - Esthero & Sean Lennon *"'''Feel So Free"''' - Ivy *"'''Bow Wow Wow"''' - I Want Candy *"'''Looking At the World from the Bottom of a Well"''' - Mike Doughty *"'''Some one to Love"''' - Kate Earl *"'''Step Away from the Cliff"''' - Blue-Eyed Son *"'''The City"''' - Joe Purdy '''Episoden har fått navnet sitt etter sangen Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head, skrevet til filmen "Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid", og er sunget av B. J. Thomas.''' Ansatte *[[Meredith Grey]] - [[Ellen Pompeo]] *[[Cristina Yang]] - [[Sandra Oh]] *[[Izzie Stevens]] - [[Katherine Heigl]] *[[Alex Karev]] - [[Justin Chambers]] *[[George O'Malley]] - [[T.R. Knight]] *[[Miranda Bailey]] - [[Chandra Wilson]] *[[Richard Webber]] - [[James Pickens Jr.]] *[[Preston Burke]] - [[Isaiah Washington]] *[[Derek Shepherd]] - [[Patrick Dempsey]] *[[Addison Montgomery]] – [[Kate Walsh]] Pasienter og familie *[[Joe]] - [[Steven W. Bailey]] *[[Julie]] - Wendy Gazelle *[[Mr Halloran]] - *[[Mrs. Monterroso]] - Familie og venner